immortalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Traveler's Guide to Primus
"Knowledge is power, experience is reward, go forth and explore reader, for the world is vast and full of untold stories" (Opening quote by the unknown author) "The Traveler's Guide to Primus" is possibly the most widely printed and distributed piece of literature among the caravans and trade hubs of the surface of the planet. The book itself was written by an anonymous author and made of collections of accounts and scholarly information collected from merchants, scholars, warriors, craftsmen and travelers of all kinds, of all nations from all over Primus. It is printed in nearly all languages and is often used as educational material for nations that provide public education. The book contains survival information on various environments, folk tales with varying degrees of truth, medical instructions, schematics for simple survival tools and useful but sometimes outdated political and cultural information. The Authors "Such a great works could never have been accomplished in one lifetime, nor by a single hand. For every contribution, the innumerable people saved by these works thank you" '' '''The traveler's guide' while being a collection of stories and information far too great for a single lifetime was compiled by a single author simply referred to as Author but comprised of many different works from various authors. The Author is explicitly stated multiple times throughout the book as being a mortal living in Primus with a love of travel and desire to help others survive and thrive in such a dangerous world. The stories collected from other journals, survivalist interviews, and various stories collected throughout the world. Sojourner "One day I will die, there is no doubting that. I wish to die old in front of a warm fire in a comfortable bed surrounded by friends and family. Before that happens I will travel the world and find all of the fantastic sights this world has to offer and help others do the same." ''(Journal entry from "Sojourner" '''Survivor ' "..." (The Survivor) The Survivor is regarded as one of the most useful contributors to the book as none of his works need translation. Every entry contains easy to follow step by step instructions on how to make simple tools that allow the easy creation of fires, shelters, or other useful tools. The more advanced sections of his construction contributions have been applied grand scale by other unclaimed civilizations to create clay brick cities. Survival "The key to enjoying all that life has to offer is living as long as possible, the key to living as long as possible is to avoid, conquer, or solve all of life's obstacles that are trying to kill you, and boy howdy are there a lot of them" ''(Sojourner) Fully half of the book is dedicated to a robust survival manual outlining many common dangerous and useful life forms of Primus and what to do if encountered. It contains basic information such as finding shelter, food, water, making fire and treating minor wounds and illnesses. It is for this reason more than most that it is often a common household item. '''plants and animals' Survival gear Disease and injury Maps and Geography One of the larger sections of the survivors guide is a series of detailed maps looking at the various regions of Primus. These maps contain major landmarks, centers of civilization, and dangerous areas to be avoided. Lore The book contains many accounts of events and encounters between many different kinds of people both observed and personal. Widespread legends and stories with more credibility than most are in this section and helps the reader understand the wider culture of nations they might be visiting or just curious about. History Politics Category:Soi Category:Culture